


О чём рассказали звёзды

by lovelavi13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelavi13/pseuds/lovelavi13
Summary: Когда Малак был ребёнком, он и представить не мог, как сложится его жизнь.





	О чём рассказали звёзды

**Author's Note:**

> У автора своё собственное видение канона (и внешности Ревана).

Алеку Скуинкаргесимусу четыре года. Он недавно пережил атаку мандалорцев на свою планету, чудом спасся и бежал в миры Республики, надеясь на помощь. Ему всего четыре года, а он уже остался совершенно один — ни родителей, которых безжалостно расстрелял практически в упор широкоплечий мандалорец в серых доспехах, ни друзей, которых у него никогда и не было. Алек не знает, как ему жить дальше.

Алеку пять лет и он — ученик дантуинской Академии джедаев. Самый талантливый в группе. Он гордится этим по праву, потому что всегда выкладывается на тренировках на полную. Иногда у него даже не остаётся сил, чтобы дойти до собственной кровати. Наставники, видя такое рвение, осуждающе качают головами, советуя ему немного сбавить обороты. Алеку наплевать на их советы. Он поставил перед собой цель — быть лучшим, быть сильнейшим. И ему это удаётся. Пока что.

Алеку семь лет, и к ним в группу приводят новенького. Новенький на три года его младше и никому не говорит своего настоящего имени, прося всех называть его Реваном. Алек внимательно смотрит на его коротко стриженные чёрные волосы, золотистые, словно у ситха, глаза, плотно сжатые губы, подрагивающие кончики пальцев. Алек думает, что этот явный маменькин сынок и плакса никогда не станет ему ровней, а уж тем более, никогда не превзойдёт его в чём-то.

Алеку восемь, и он понимает, как сильно ошибался год назад. Реван невероятно быстро вливается в их коллектив, обрастая друзьями. Сам Алек предпочитает называть их «подпевалами». Девчонки (не только из его, но даже из параллельных групп) наперебой шепчут, какой Реван очаровательный, милый и умный. Алек, скрипя зубами, вынужден согласиться с последним. Новенький оказался каким-то гением. Всего за год он догнал по показателям Алека, а в некоторых дисциплинах даже перегнал. Но в одном Алек по-прежнему впереди всех, и даже Реван ничего не смог с этим поделать — физическая подготовка. В этом направлении златоглазый новичок терпит сокрушительное поражение, оказываясь чуть ли не самым слабым в группе. Алек гордо задирает нос, свысока посматривая на того, кого записал в личные и бессменные соперники. Реван поджимает губы и расстроенно опускает голову, едва не плача от обиды. Мастер Лестин, учитель фехтования их группы, опускается перед ним на колени и, проникновенно заглядывая в глаза, начинает вещать о том, что «нельзя быть идеальным во всём». Алек на это лишь презрительно фыркает, и после окончания урока бросает в спину уходящему Ревану пренебрежительное «девчонка». Реван не оборачивается, лишь как-то задушено всхлипывает и ускоряет шаг.

Алеку одиннадцать, и ему кажется, что он понял, что такое настоящая зависть. Вчера вечером он видел, как мастер Крея, одна из сильнейших консулов Ордена, предлагала Ревану, этому слабаку и плаксе, стать её падаваном. Но не это вызвало его зависть — в конце концов, к самому Алеку в тот же день тоже подошёл с таким же предложением Сайра Мур, талантливый мечник, уже несколько лет подряд подыскивающий себе ученика. Нет, Алек просто увидел, как Реван смотрел на пожилую женщину своими золотыми глазами, полными трепета и благоговения. Как истово верующий, до которого снизошло личное божество. На мгновение Алеку захотелось, чтобы и на него он посмотрел... Ну, если не так же, то хотя бы просто без злости и обиды, которые всегда вспыхивали в глазах Ревана, стоило их взглядам пересечься. Ведь со всеми златоглазый брюнет, так и не назвавший своего настоящего имени, имел ровные, приятельские отношения, и только на Алека смотрел, как на врага. Неужели так сильно обиделся на «девчонку»? Так на правду не обижаются! Постоянно проигрывает в спаррингах и ноет по пустякам — чем не девчонка? Вон, его самого из-за непроизносимой фамилии тоже Косым дразнят, так он же не обижается. Ну, почти. Но злобно на всех глазами точно не сверкает. Алек думает, что быть соперником Ревану невероятно интересно. Это держит в тонусе, не даёт расслабиться, заставляет преодолевать себя. Но где-то на самом краю сознания рождается робкая мысль: а каково было бы быть не соперником, а... другом?

Алеку пятнадцать, и его Учитель говорит, что у него великое будущее. Он придумывает себе новое, крутое прозвище — Малак, вместо нелепого имени и непроизносимой фамилии, и отныне всех просит называть его только так. О Реване он практически не вспоминает — в Анклаве они с тех пор, как стали падаванами, не пересекаются, а на миссиях нужно думать о миссиях, а не о всяких там... По крайней мере, так происходит до тех пор, пока после возвращения с Ондерона Алека, то есть, уже Малака, тихо бредущего по коридорам Архива, не сбивает с ног падаван, чьей макушки не видно из-за стопки датападов, которую он несёт на руках. Вся эта стопка, ясное дело, после столкновения оказывается на полу, но Малаку хватает проворства и ловкости, чтобы успеть схватить мальчишку лет десяти-двенадцати.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Малак, чувствуя жгучий стыд. Воин, называется. Чуть ребёнка не зашиб, погрузившись в свои мысли. Теперь понятно, почему в Архиве не рекомендуется медитировать. Вместо ответа «ребёнок» резко вскидывает голову, и Малак видит знакомые золотистые глаза, смотрящие с удивлением, вызовом и чем-то ещё, чему он не может дать определение.

— Алек? — настороженно спрашивает Реван, мгновенно напрягаясь, будто в ожидании удара. От этой мысли Малаку становится не по себе. Конечно, в детстве он был далеко не образец дружелюбия и кротости, но чем он заслужил подобное отношение?

— Зови меня лучше Малак. Терпеть не могу своё имя, — он дружелюбно улыбается, надеясь, что Реван больше не обижается на его прошлые насмешки и нелестные комментарии по поводу его успехов в фехтовании.

— Понимаю, — морщится Реван, видимо, вспоминая своё собственное, которое всё ещё остаётся тайной, покрытой мраком. Затем он Силой поднимает все рассыпавшиеся по полу датапады в воздух, и они, повинуясь плавному взмаху руки, вновь собираются в аккуратную стопочку на ближайшем столе. Малак не может сдержать восхищённого свиста: левитирование более десяти объектов одновременно — это уровень Мастера-джедая.

— Где ты этому научился? — удивлённо спрашивает Малак, не пытаясь скрыть того, что поражён демонстрацией.

— Учитель Крея в моём обучении делает упор на техники Силы, — поясняет Реван. Малак понимающе кивает. У него самого ситуация сложилась прямо противоположная — во взаимодействии с Силой он не достиг больших успехов, хотя мидихлориан в крови более чем достаточно, а вот в искусстве фехтования он скоро превзойдёт своего наставника. О чём с усмешкой и сообщает златоглазому мальчишке.

— Мы были бы отличной боевой парой, — задумчиво добавляет Малак. В ответ Реван улыбается.

Малаку восемнадцать, и Сайра Мур только что рекомендовал его к прохождению экзамена на звание рыцаря-джедая. Совет решительно против, считая, что он ещё не научился справляться со своим гневом. Малак с этим не согласен. Те придурки заслужили каждый синяк и шишку. Не стоило им в его присутствии называть Ревана «ситхёнышем». Заслужили. В конце концов, Реван не виноват, что у него от природы такой цвет глаз. Поэтому Малак счёл уместным заступиться за честь друга. Да, друга. После того памятного разговора в Архиве они начали больше общаться, и Малак даже предложил свою помощь в тренировках. В итоге Реван подтянул владение мечом до приемлемого уровня, а Малак выучил парочку простеньких трюков, вроде отклонения Силой бластерных выстрелов. На сегодняшний же день их с уверенностью можно назвать лучшими друзьями. А друзей принято защищать. Но Совет этого в упор слышать не хочет, повторяя раз за разом одно и то же: «Гнев ведёт на Тёмную Сторону». Сайра Мур после этих дебатов выглядит раздражённым и усталым. Он убеждает Магистров, что его ученик уже превзошёл его во всём, что обучать его просто нечему, но они упорно стоят на своём. До тех пор, пока в Зале Совета не появляются Реван и консул Крея с целой речью, явно заранее написанной и отрепетированной. После их выступления дуэтом Малаку разрешают пройти испытания. В итоге ему, хоть и нехотя, присваивают звание рыцаря. Во время церемонии он чувствует на себе взгляд друга. Не выдержав, Малак оборачивается и встречается взглядом с Реваном. В его золотых глазах гордость и тепло, от которого по спине новоявленного рыцаря бегут приятные мурашки.

Малаку двадцать три, и до него доходят слухи о мандалорцах, собирающихся воевать с Республикой. Эти слухи пробуждают в его душе застарелый страх и воспоминания о родине, разрушенной и опустошённой, о тысячах убитых, о мерзких свистящих звуках бластерных выстрелов... Он делится своими опасениями с Реваном, не так давно тоже ставшим рыцарем-джедаем. Реван внимательно слушает Малака, с каждым предложением всё больше и больше хмурясь. В итоге они решают вдвоём выяснить, есть ли у этих слухов основания, и стоит ли Республике и джедаям готовиться к войне. Совет пытается их отговорить, но когда это они с Реваном слушали это сборище старых идиотов?

Малаку двадцать пять, и они с Реваном готовятся к войне. Угроза мандалорцев оказалась гораздо серьёзней, чем они предполагали. Слава Силе, Республика вняла их доводам и начала подготовку к противостоянию. А вот Совет и не думает вмешиваться. Ну и ладно. Ревану всё равно удалось привлечь на свою сторону довольно много сильных джедаев. Жаль только, что Бастилы Шан в этих рядах не оказалось. Её дар Боевой Медитации мог бы гарантировать победу Республики в этой войне. Но Реван уверен, что и без неё они справятся. Малак не может не верить своему другу.

Малаку тридцать, и флагман их флота завис на орбите Малакора. Грядёт решающее сражение. Солдаты волнуются, джедаи пытаются казаться невозмутимыми, но в Силе чувствуется их беспокойство. И только Реван спокоен, словно скала посреди шторма. Малак бросает на друга недовольный взгляд, а в ответ получает лишь лёгкую улыбку. И эта улыбка поселяет в нём уверенность в победе.

Малаку тридцать, и он думает, что всё будет хорошо.

Малаку тридцать, и он ещё не знает, что хорошо уже никогда не будет.


End file.
